Mistakes and Heartbreak
by Basic Mione
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the gang are starting their 6th year at Hogwarts. But, there is a new girl at the school.. Her name is Presley and she gets the heart of one of the Marauders, and holds on to it... But what happens to everyone n
1. New Girl

**Author's Note:** I'm starting a new story. Whoopee!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't own. Don't own. Get it?

* * *

Chapter 1  
"New Girl"

**.Sirius.**

"Information to include… Brief description… awards… blah, blah, blah. This is boring." James said as he read off the History of Magic assignment Professor Binns had assigned us.

"Oh, quit whining, Prongs. Just get it from Remus when he gets done, otherwise you won't ever pass." I said as I looked over my blank parchment.

Remus looked up from his book only to glare at me.

"It's a wonder you got any OWLS at all, the way you two work."

I pretended to look hurt, even going as far to put one hand over my heart. "I am astounded at your sarcasm, young Moony. Everyone knows I never get distracted from my dear schoolwork."

James smirked. "Hey Emily…" I snapped my head backwards to look for the girl that was currently on my list as number one. And then I realized Emily was a Hufflepuff and wouldn't be in Gryffindor common room. I glared at James for making up a fake greeting.

He laughed. "Not distracted, huh? Yeah right you aren't."

I jumped up from my chair and tackled James, even though he was in a chair himself, so the whole thing flipped backwards.

"James Potter! Sirius Black!" I heard a girls voice yell at us. I got up and helped James up and then we fixed the chair.

I turned around to see a girl with her arms crossed around her chest staring at us with a stern look. "Do you want me to report you to McGonagall?" She asked.

"Now, Evans. That is totally unnecessary. It is the first week of our sixth year! Shouldn't we be having fun…?" I grabbed Lily's hands and danced around in a circle, dragging her along.

She stopped and yanked her hands out of mine, but I could see the sides of her lips twitching.

"Sorry Lily. We were just having some fun." James said in his best innocent voice. Psht, like he was ever innocent.

"Alright. Just try not to make a bad example for the younger kids. Please." She asked us.

James nodded and I mumbled "Alright" before picking up James's parchment, which had fallen down after I had tackled him.

Remus sighed. "You two…" He said, shaking his head.

James and I looked at each other and grinned.

**.Remus.**

After getting embarrassed in front of the whole common room because of James and Sirius's antics, I left to head off into the library. There I saw Lily talking to a very attractive girl that I had never seen. I stood in the doorway until their conversation was over.

"Bye Lily, it was great meeting you!"

"Goodbye Presley, See you at dinner!"

The girl walked past me, waving as she noticed me. I walked over to where Lily was.

"New friend?" I asked.

"New student."

"Ah. What year?"

"She is a fifth year."

I was surprised. She looked more like a seventh year, except that she wasn't all that tall.

"Yeah, I know." Lily said in reply to my facial expression. "But she isn't as mature as a lot of the older kids are." Lily looked as if she wanted to say something else, but then stopped, so I spoke instead.

"What house is she in?"

"I don't know yet. She doesn't even know yet. She just got here because she has been at Beaubaxtons for most of her magical education. But apparently, her parents don't want her traveling all the way to France. She lives in Britain. I don't blame them, to be perfectly honest, with all the stuff about Voldemort going on."

I nodded in agreement. "How long has she been here?"

"You sure are asking a bunch of questions today, Mr. Lupin. But, if you must know, she only arrived here this morning, while lessons were going on. Her stuff is in McGonagall's room. She was just venturing around before dinner. That is when she will be sorted, by the way."

"That is really cool, but hopefully Sirius won't see her. She is quite… um, how do you say…?" I didn't want Lily to think I was a horn dog.

"Try completely gorgeous. And I thought about how Sirius was going to act towards her, but I don't think he has met her. Yet." Lily pointed out. "She told me that I was the first person she had actually held a conversation with, apparently everyone else is in their dorm rooms or something."

"Yeah. Well, what do you say we get to studying?" I said as I finally cracked open a book.

**.Lily.**

I studied with Remus until dinner came around, and we both packed our stuff and headed out. I had been friends with Remus since I got here, and we had been best friends since our third year, when I found out he was a werewolf. He was a dream to have as a best friend. I could talk to him about everything. Well, _nearly_ everything. I had been dying to tell him that James, no matter how bigheaded he was, had matured greatly, in his physical traits as well as his personality. I had noticed it near the end of fifth year, and after I saw him on the train, and since we had every class together except for two- Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies- I had grown very fond of the new James Potter this year. He no longer hexed people just for the sake of hexing people, and he also had become very nice, instead of being a nuisance all the time. But, I kept these thoughts away from Remus, because he would surely end up telling James. Maybe I wanted him to though…

"I wonder if the Sorting Hat will sort her." Remus's voice invaded my thoughts.

"Wha- Oh, are you talking about Presley? I'm guessing it will, I mean, what other thing can sort her?"

Remus shrugged.

Presley Fowler had came into the library while I was trying to finish some homework for History of Magic (which I ended up finishing right before we left the library) and just started up a conversation with me. She was quite interesting, and I had a good talk with her about nothing in particular. Just informing her of everything around Hogwarts. After some time she said something about owling her mother about something she had just remembered and walked off, just as Remus came to sit by me.

Remus and I got to the Great Hall as everyone was taking a seat. We sat beside our friends, but were still in the same area, because we all hung out in a little 'gang'. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were on one side, the side where Remus was sitting, and I was on the other with Jessica Nobles and Parker Helms, my roommates, were.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked. It wasn't too often one of us were missing. Especially not a guy at mealtime.

"He went to sit over with Emily." Peter Pettigrew answered.

"Poor girl." James said. We laughed and started talking about some new stuff going on.

"Did you hear about Katie and Roy…?" Jessica asked, but I tuned it out. Jessica was known for her constant gossiping, but we loved her anyways. Hey, at least we were kept informed on stuff.

I took a good look at the people around me. Peter was quite a big guy, with a boyish face and a mop of blond hair. He, unlike his three best friends, had an unrecognizable face, that was as chubby as the rest of him with watery eyes. James was a totally different story. Although he used to be as skinny as a stick, he was always adorably cute, every girl here knew that. But now, he had muscles. Not overly large muscles that make you want to laugh at that person, but he had an athletic body. He also wore glasses and had a mess, and I do mean_ mess_ of black hair that suck up entirely way too much in the back. He had beautiful brown eyes, that were chocolate colored and warmed me- I mean, people up inside and sent shivers down my- I mean, their spines. He was very good-looking, and you would hope so, considering he is the most popular guy in our year. Actually, I think he is the most popular guy in out school, considering last year was Amos Diggory's last year here. Amos Diggory, former pretty boy of Hogwarts. Asked me out quite a few times, and then he just stopped asking me out, or even looking at me. I had a feeling James had said something to him. Or hexed him.

Remus Lupin was the calm one of the group. He was also the brains. Well, James and Sirius had brains, no doubt, but Remus was the most logical one. He had a very grown up face, and he looked strong, because he was very strong. He has the affection of quite a lot of girls. But not as much as Sirius and James. I think they even have a fan club. Sirius was quite a looker. If a girl happened to spot him, she would automatically become his own personal slave. He is almost _too_ good-looking. But, in my opinion, he was nothing compared to James. Well, he was still good-looking and everything, but James hadn't broken nearly every girl's heart. Sirius, on the other hand, usually got what he wanted. He played girls all the time, and I do believe he has never been dumped. He is an amazing kisser though, so I don't see why girls would want to break up with him.

Yes, I did kiss Sirius Black. Also kissed Remus. During a game of Truth or Dare right after a Quidditch match we had won at the end of last year, we were trying to get our minds off the fact that James was in the hospital wing for a very serious injury. So, (Jessica's idea) we played Truth or Dare. Peter got his first kiss from Parker that night, and I had kissed Sirius and Remus, and Jessica had kissed Sirius. But all of us (especially Jessica) were sworn to secrecy. James never found out about it. Probably never will.

I looked at the two of my roommates that I got along with. Well, I got along with all three of them, but Parker and Jessica hated Tara Kline with a passion. They hadn't gotten along since our first year, so Tara never hung around us. She was the sort of girl who nobody really could stand because she thought of herself as a princess. She didn't hang around the 'cool' kids, considering that we were the cool kids (not to toot my own horn, but toot toot) and Parker always ended up in an argument with Tara.

Parker Helms was a spunky girl with wavy blonde hair that went down her back. She's bubbly and has a very unique way of thinking about things and often believed stuff no one else did. Her boyfriend had the same outlook on life, though I can never remember his name, all I know was that he was in Ravenclaw. Parker was very blunt about things and was a very athletic girl, even though her bluntness sometimes caused people to think she was rude. But she was always nice to me, and if I didn't think I looked good in something, I would go to her and she would tell me what she thought of what I was wearing. She came in handy, and we all loved her. Peter, however, has the biggest crush on her and Sirius briefly dated her (then he dumped her because he liked someone else. She wasn't that heartbroken. She had known it for weeks, and was just waiting for it to happen), but it was actually Remus who dated her for awhile. From the end of third year to the middle of fifth year. And he was the best boyfriend she could ask for, but she broke it off because she feels people should be honest about everything when they are in a relationship, and she felt like he was hiding something. After Remus she dated Sirius for a week. She didn't date anyone up until she met her present boyfriend (which was not even a week after the little game of Truth or Dare) and the next thing we knew, they were dating. She was completely head over heels for him. It was one of the sweetest thing I had ever seen.

Jessica, on the other hand, was a gossiper, but also liked to be quiet when she was around people she didn't know very well. She only gossiped and was a chatterbox in front of us six. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders and pale skin but red lips, like she was wearing lipstick everyday. She was what we called a 'dark beauty' because, their was no doubt about it, she was beautiful.

I thought about how I winded up with such good-looking people around me, when I was so plain and ordinary. I had dark red hair that never wanted to do what I wanted it to do and a very plain face. The only thing I really liked about my features were my eyes. I had inherited my grandpa's bright green eyes.

I turned and looked at Sirius, who was at the Hufflepuff table, snogging his new girl toy. I sighed and looked up at the teacher's table just in time to see the headmaster stand up.

"Guys, Dumbledore is about to speak!" I said to them, interrupting their talk.

**.James.**

Dumbledore was about to say something, and hopefully it will be about us eating food, because I was starving. But as I looked up I saw Professor McGonagall carrying a very familiar hat. I wondered why she was bringing it here, the first years were already sorted.

"This year a new student will join the fifth years. She just came here from Beaubaxtons, and she also wishes me to tell you that she doesn't know any French, so don't ask her how to say any curse words in French, or she will hex you." Dumbledore stopped as half the hall laughed.

"Anyways, the Sorting Hat will place Miss," Dumbledore looked at a piece of parchment. "Fowler in the correct house, Whether it be Hufflepuff," The Hufflepuff table let out some cheers. "Ravenclaw." More cheers. "Slytherin." Ugh. Lots of boos from our table. "Or Gryffindor." I heard Sirius yelling 'WOOT!' from the Hufflepuff table as I clapped louder than everyone else. I looked up and saw a girl standing up by the teachers desk. Not just any girl though, this girl was almost the prettiest girl I had ever met. But she wasn't the prettiest girl I had ever laid eyes on, I thought as I looked over to Lily Evans, who was facing the front of the Great Hall, though I was sitting across from her so I could see her amazing green eyes. She really was beautiful. But this girl was quite a sight. I couldn't believe she is only a fifth year.

I looked over at Sirius, because he would probably be gawking at the girl when he saw her. But all he was doing was snogging Emily again. He said he thinks he will break up with her, because she isn't 'fun' enough. I just think it is because he said she wasn't that good in bed.

"Fowler, Presley!" McGonagall said, as if the new girl needed a welcome like a first year. I looked around and saw nearly every guy staring at Presley Fowler. Jeez, they are going to need to place their eyes back into their heads. The girl got on the stool and sat there for about a minute, then the hat opened it's mouth.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled and Presley smiled a huge smile that made her even prettier and then she got lost in the crowd as the Gryffindors (mostly the boys) looked ecstatic, while every one of the boys in the other houses looked grumpy.

"Nothing more to say except, time for the feast!" Dumbledore said, and then sat down to eat.

Presley came over by Lily.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked as Lily scooted over to make room.

"Go ahead, sit down. I want you to meet the gang." Said Lily.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** Oh my, that was the longest thing I have ever written that wasn't school related. But I think that is because I had it from three different POVs. The idea just came to me, and I have some more great ideas for it in store, so keep reading!


	2. New Information

**Author's Note:** I feel really stupid. I just read over Chapter 1 and my A/N at the bottom said it had three different POV. When it actually had four. Forgive me for my lack of basic math skills.

**Disclaimer:** I own Sirius. Seriously, I do.

* * *

Chapter 2  
"New Information"

**.Parker.**

"This is James, Peter, and Remus." Lily pointed to the three boys sitting across from us as they said their hellos.

"It's nice to finally start meeting people." Presley said.

Lily looked at me and Jessica. "And these two are my lucky roommates Parker and Jessica."

"Lucky how?" I asked Lily.

"Well, you're lucky because you have me as your roommate, of course." Lily said as I punched her playfully in the arm.

"Yeah, because how lucky can two people be to put up with _someone's_ constant chatter while they sleep." I grinned at Lily and Jessica laughed.

"Whatever, I do not talk in my sleep!" Lily said as Presley took the seat in between me and Lily.

"Anyways, on to other matters, tell us about yourself Presley." James said, looking interested.

"Well, I am new here, obviously, I used to go to Beaubaxtons-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Is it true you don't know how to speak in French?"

"Est-ce que ceci répond à votre question?" Presley spoke rapidly, changing her British accent to a French one.

"Whoa!" Peter said.

"That is impressive." Remus said.

"I just didn't want people bugging me about it." Presley said, her voice going back to it's normal accent, and back to a language we can understand.

"Good idea." Lily said.

We talked about lots of stuff, mostly Presley speaking about her life before her mom decided to put her into Hogwarts. She seemed different from all the other Beaubaxtons girls I had ever encountered. She wasn't stuck up, she was laidback and had a very lovable attitude.

As we finished our deserts, I leaned over to Presley.

"You aren't like I thought you would be." I informed her.

"What? Just because I am from Beaubaxtons?" Presley asked, a grin playing on her face.

"Yeah. Most the people there are really stuck up."

"Believe me, I already know that. I went there, and it is even worse if you actually are _going_ there." she told me, laughing.

"Oh, I'd believe it."

We were about to finish up eating when Lily spoke up.

"James, Remus and I need to go. We need to start getting ready to help the first years."

James was bothering Remus, who was the other Gryffindor prefect, and didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon.

"Alright, Lily. Just let me finish this one thing."

"_James!_"

"Alright, alright! Shouldn't they be ready by _now_ though? They have been her for nearly a week! Peter wasn't even that hopeless as a first year."

Lily gave him a look and Peter was trying to comprehend what James had said about him.

Presley watched as James let Remus leave the table. "You two fight like an old married couple." She said, shaking her head. James grinned and stared after Lily.

"Yeah, we all have bets on when they will start dating. I think this year looks more promising." I told her without James listening to our conversation.

"Hey!" Peter yelled with a look on his face that said it all. "I'm not hopeless!" He told James, but James wasn't listening to him.

**.James.**

As Remus and Lily started walking over to the front doors of the Great Hall, I realized something.

Maybe, just maybe, I was over Lily Evans.

I mean, she had never _really_ liked me, had she?

Even though the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed, and the way the sun hit her hair just right it sent butterflies fluttering like hummingbirds on crack in my stomach and…

Wait. I am over Lily Evans. Over her. Over Lily. As in, can't think about her. Can't. Won't. Who needs her anyways? I mean, all she is good for is being the smartest witch. Who needs a know-it-all as their friend?

…But she is also the prettiest witch. Not just in our year, but in the whole _school_. Many of wizards have hit on her, and many of witches envy her.

Wait. Cannot think about Lily Evans… Can't!

I slapped my forehead with my hand, which caused Parker to look over at me, concerned.

"Are you alright James? Or have you finally gone mental?" She asked. I thought about Lily again.

"I'm fine." I said, sighing.

I wasn't over Lily. And I never would be.

**.Sirius.**

"I am only going to be going to the Gryffindor table. I mean, it is the house I am in." I said as Emily pleaded for me to stay with her.

"But Siri_us_," she said in what she thought was a winning voice. To me, it was just annoying.

"Listen, meet me in front of the Gryffindor common room in a few minutes. I'll be there." I said, planning my break up with one of the hottest girls in school, but, quite frankly, she was amazingly annoying. I couldn't wait to break up with her.

"Okay, Sirius-poo." She said as I gave her a fake grin.

"Yeah, Sirius-poo." I muttered as I went to find my friends. "Bloody girlfriend. Annoying. Clingy. Has to call me stupid nicknames." I muttered a bit loudly as I took a seat next to James.

"What's up with you, Padfoot?" James asked, smirking a bit.

I glared at him. "Girls. That's what is up."

"I told you so." James said to me, this time a smirk overcame his whole face.

It was true, James had told me about Emily. About how he heard that she was bloody agitating and I would wind up being on the verge of strangling her. I wouldn't strangle her though, it isn't foolproof. More like stab her with my magical knife and the wrap her up… and then throw her over a bridge. That sounded like fun…

"Where is Remus?" I asked, looking around.

"Prefect duties, of course." James replied.

But I wasn't listening. I was looking at the girl that was sitting by Parker. She was laughing at something that someone had said. Her laugh was almost as pretty as she was. She had chestnut brown hair that was stick straight and reached to about half-way down her back. I was in awe.

But I couldn't watch her for too long.

"Come on, we are going to be late if you don't get up." James said to me, obviously wanting to get to the common rooms.

I stood up and started walking towards the doors, loosing sight of the girl. She must of been the new girl Dumbledore had spoken about, but I didn't get a good look at her. I didn't look at her at all, actually, because Emily had pulled me into another kiss before I got the chance to.

"Prongs," I started to say."Her name is Presley. She is in fifth year." He said, not waiting for me to finish my question. "If you wouldn't be so busy snogging your girlfriend, you would know that."

"Whatever" was all I could come up with, as I started looking for Presley. She hadn't even noticed me. Yet. I would make sure she would end up noticing me.

**.Jessica.**

I wound up right next to Presley, even though I was trying to talk to Parker, who was my best friend and someone I could talk to about anything. I just wanted to tell her about who I saw eyeing Presley…

"So, I am guessing you are the quiet one of the group?" Presley asked me.

"Wha- Oh, um. No, actually. It is just that, I um. Get shy around people I don't know very well." I admitted, embarrassed.

"It's alright, no need to worry. Let's just hope I can fit in at Hogwarts." Presley said. I'm sure she would. How could she not?

Just at that moment we got to the portrait hole to find a little group of people standing in front of it. I couldn't actually _see_ what everyone was staring at though.

"Listen Emily," I heard Sirius say. Oh no, another break up. I shook my head and thought about how many times this has happened since we started Hogwarts.

"I just think that it is time to break apart from each other, and start seeing other people. This relationship is just not what I thought it was going to be." Sirius said. Translation: She sucked in bed. But Emily didn't know that. I had seen it enough to know the hidden meanings.

"We are standing here just to witness Sirius break yet another girls heart?" Parker said from behind me. Parker had been on the same end as Emily at one time, except she knew how Sirius was. She didn't take the relationship with Sirius seriously. She just wanted to have some fun.

"I guess so. You would think that the girls' ought to know to stay away from him though." I replied.

Presley looked confused at our conversation but didn't intervene.

All of a sudden, Emily rushed out of the crowd with tears falling down her cheeks. _Poor girl_, I thought as we headed into the portrait hole to the Common Room where Lily and Remus were in a couple of chairs that were in front of the fireplace.

"Why is everybody coming in in one big group?" Remus asked.

"I bet you Sirius broke up with Emily. He always causes a scene." Lily replied.

"Now, Miss Evans… Surely you aren't talking about me. I never cause a scene." We heard Sirius say from behind us.

**.Presley.**

I knew from just looking at him that he was bad news. He had dark brown hair that was pretty long and fell gracefully down his face. His face looked like someone had chiseled it out of stone. Perfectly high cheekbones, and a strong jaw to complete it. I looked at him after he had said something to Lily. He returned my gaze.

"And you, you must be the new girl. Presley."

"Glad to know you are smarter than you look. And you are…?"

"They call me Sirius, though I hardly ever am serious." He grinned at me and a twinkle came to his grey eyes.

"Of course. It's only suitable to not live up to one's name." I said as I also grinned at him.

"Isn't Presley some kind of rock star in the Muggle world that died from drug overdose?" He asked playfully.

I sighed. "No, his name was Elvis. Are you muggleborn or something?" I asked curiously.

"Afraid not. My family is full of pureblood fanatics. The Black family, actually."

I was shocked. "Black family?" I asked him. "As in, the family where half the deatheaters come from?"

"Unfortunately. You seem to know quite a bit about that." Sirius said to me.

"Everyone knows how your family is." I couldn't even look at Sirius now. He was not at all what I expected. He was most likely a deatheater and I was not about to associate myself with a deatheater, especially not one from the Black family. "Lily, will you please show me to my room?"

Lily got up quickly, a concerned look on her face. "Of course, Presley."

And we headed upstairs, leaving Sirius Black in the common rooms with a confused look on his gorgeous face.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** It is pretty sad that I already have the last chapter of this fanfic written. Hehe. I have it all planned out, and y'all will be majorly surprised at the ending. Don't worry, this fanfic isn't about Presley hating Sirius. You will see why she freezes up when the name 'Black' gets mentioned in another chapter. Perhaps the next chapter. And by the way, 'Est-ce que ceci répond à votre question?' means 'Does that answer your question?' just to let all you confused people know. Hopefully I got the French right. Lol.

**Another Author's Note:** I don't actually own Sirius. XD


	3. New Plans

**Author's Note:** Chapter three is here! Hopefully I can post it fast enough, because I will most likely be grounded in just a little while. -sigh-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. J.K. owns it all.

* * *

Chapter 3  
"New Plans"

**.Lily.**

I showed Presley to her room and she went in, muttering a soft 'thank you' before basically slamming the door in my face.

I looked at the door, as if I was expecting it to grow a head.

"Lily?" Someone asked from behind me. I jumped and twirled around to see Charlotte Hamlin, a fifth year, staring at me while twiddling a piece of her brown hair.

"Oh, hello Charlotte. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Because this is my dorm you are looking at." I blushed.

"Sorry," I said quickly, moving aside. She hadn't been mean to me about it, but I could tell she probably wanted to get into her room. "I was just showing Presley to her new room."

Charlotte nodded. "McGonagall told us she would be rooming with us. It's a shame Mary couldn't be here this year." She said, as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry that she isn't. Were you two friends?" I asked, trying to sound friendly without being nosy.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we did live together for four years. But, anyways, I am sure Presley will be a perfectly good roommate. It was nice talking to you Lily." Charlotte brushed past me and once again I turned and got the door slammed in my face.

**.Remus.**

I was trying to read while still listening to Parker and Jessica talk to James about something that looked serious, while the actual Sirius was in a corner, looking off in the distance. I wondered vaguely if he was thinking about how Presley had reacted to him. Not what he was expecting at all, I'm sure.

Lily came and sat in the chair next to mine, looking distracted about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I am confused. I mean, the way Presley acted towards Sirius, it was just…"

"Weird? Out of the ordinary? " I supplied the words for her.

"Yeah. I mean, she was completely different than any other time I had seen her." Lily told me, confusion in her bright green eyes.

"Well, you did just meet her today." I reminded her. "You can't just expect to know a person by a couple conversations."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Oh, I saw Charlotte."

"How is she?" I asked. Charlotte was a pretty fifth year girl who briefly fancied James in our fourth year, but stopped because she realized it wasn't going to grow into anything more than a crush. She had been very good friends with a girl named Mary, who was also her roommate, until over the summer Mary's parents got attacked by Death Eaters. They turned out to be okay, but very shaken up. They ended up moving themselves out of the country, in fear of Voldemort, and they took Mary with them. That had just happened a month or two before school started, but Dumbledore arranged for Presley to be put in Mary's place, which he told me and Lily after the Sorting, because Lily and I were prefects and had to show Presley to her dorm.

"Well, she is not over the fact that Mary isn't here, but I think she is alright." Lily replied.

I nodded. "That's good."

"Yeah" was all Lily said as she picked up a book and started working on some Charms homework. I copied her actions and worked on homework of mine.

Jessica and James came over to me and Lily, grinning wildly. Lily didn't even look up, but I knew that she knew they were there.

They stood there for a minute, and then James (who was still smiling) went and sat on the arm of Lily's chair. This time Lily moved her eyes away from her book and looked at James.

"Hello, Lily."

"Um. Hello James."

James got up and walked so that he was standing in front of Lily. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said, grinning like a madman.

Lily looked confused. "Tell you? Tell you what?"

James chuckled. "It's a shame that you don't even know what I am talking about." and then him and Jessica both went upstairs, Jessica in her dorm, James in his.

"That was.. Weird." I commented.

"Definitely." Lily agreed.

We worked in silence and I looked up and saw Parker standing in front of me.

"Remus, I have something to tell you." She said.

"Tell away." I told her.

Parker sighed. "Away from Lily." I swear, she is so blunt. It's like Lily isn't right there listening to our conversation.

I looked over at Lily, who stuck her head back into her book, pretending not to listen. I got up and followed Parker to a deserted corner (the common room was pretty full by now, so I am surprised she could even _find_ an empty spot for us to talk at)

"Is this about what James was acting so weird about?" I asked her quizzically.

"James is always acting weird." was her reply.

I frowned. "You know what I mean."

She sighed but when she looked at me I saw a twinkle in her eyes. Finally, she broke out in a grin.

"Guess what?""Hm. Let me think… maybe you are finally going to tell me what is going on?" I asked, probably appearing very hopeful, though I don't know if I really wanted to know what James had been planning.

Parker rolled her eyes. There was silence for a few seconds, but Parker knew that I wouldn't break it, because (unlike my peers) I can be very patient anytime I wanted to be.

She looked like she was about to burst. "Okay, you cannot under any circumstances tell Lily. Alright?" I nodded my head.

"Lily's birthday is in two weeks."

This I already knew. But I was confused about something. "Um. Gee, Parker, I don't think I need to be sworn to secrecy. I am pretty sure Lily knows her birthday without us telling her."

Parker looked at me like I just said we were sending her dog to a mental institute. "Remus! We are," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "throwing a party for her."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Throwing a party? For Lily? She will never go for it, you know how Lily is."

"Yeah, I know how Lily is, which is why we had the idea about the party. Lily doesn't need to be so uptight all the time."

I had to agree, because Parker had a very good point.

**.Lily.**

I am very tired of feeling out of the loop.

Even Remus is making me feel like I am out of it.

I mean, come on. I have him as a best friend for a reason. To, you know, keep me updated and what not about what James and everybody was up to.

But he knows. He _knows_ what is going on and yet he won't tell me. He came back from talking to Parker and just said 'I'm going upstairs' and then he smirked before packing up his books and going upstairs. He _smirked_. Honestly, it sounds like something James would do.

The thing was, James already had done it. He came over to me and was just playing tricks on my mind. But all I could think about was his eyes. Him and his brown eyes. And he says my eyes are enchanting. I couldn't stop thinking about his.

…The next thing I knew, I was looking into those brown eyes again. I was really confused though. Maybe it was a dream…

"Lily." The eyes said. Well, maybe not the eyes. Maybe the person attached to the eyes. "Lily," This time I knew it was somebody. That somebody was whispering to me. It was then that I realized that my own eyes were open just a crack. I opened them the rest of the way and looked around.

The common room was completely empty, and the fire was just about out, so it caused the room to be nearly dark, though I could still see James, but very faintly.

"Lily, did you fall asleep in here?" James asked me.

"No, of course not." I whispered back, pulling my legs out from underneath me and stretching, even though the chair had made my whole body very stiff. James smiled at me and put out his hand to help me up. I took it.

"What did you come down here for anyways?" I asked him, avoiding the fact that whenever his hand touched mine it gave me goose bumps.

"Couldn't sleep." Was all he said.

"So you come down here in the common room? Why not just stay in your own dorm?" I was really curious as to why he was down here the same night I had happened to fall asleep. Jeez, stalker.

But James just laughed. "You want to know what I was doing down here instead of in my dorm? Well, I really couldn't sleep," he stopped. "and then I just had a _feeling_ that someone was down here." He gave me a lopsided grin. "Is that a suitable answer for you?"

"No." I mumbled, but I smiled slightly to show him I was kidding. "Goodnight James." I said.

"Night Lily Flower." He said and made his way up to the dorms. His old nickname that he used to call me. Back in fourth year I had gotten so mad at him because he kept calling me that, so I sent him a hex that made it to where if he sat down, blisters would come up on his bum. It was pretty entertaining, but now when he said the nickname it just made me want to go and kiss hi-

What am I thinking? It is James Potter, for crying out loud. _Be sensible, Lily,_ I scolded myself and then headed upstairs, not even bothering to pick up my books.

It was after I had gotten my nightgown on and the covers all situated that I realized I hadn't even asked him what he had been up to that everyone was trying to keep from me.

Damn.

**.Sirius.**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Probably because I spent half the night wondering what was up with the new girl. No girl has _ever_ said that about me. No person period.

I had always known that my last name was known to everyone as the 'Death Eater' family, right next to the name 'Malfoy' (which was also part of the family I detested more than any other- my own). But to see a reaction like that be given to me, it made me hate it even more.

I sat up and looked out of the curtains that were covering my little 'spot' where I slept at and saw Remus buttoning his last button of his shirt.

"Damn." I said to no one in particular. "Am I that late?" Remus chuckled, because he was usually the last out of me and James (I am not including Peter, because he is one lazy bum) to wake up, because James and I were earlier risers. Not today though.

"How come you weren't up at the crack of dawn with you boyfriend James? I'm disappointed in you." Remus said, grinning.

"Because I was up half the night." I said while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I was a little slow on the fact that Moony had just insulted me.

"Doing what?"

I paused a minute before answering. "Thinking."

I didn't want to act as if I was worried about Presley's reaction to me, because it is not Sirius Black who worries about girls. It is the girls that worry about Sirius Black.

"Ha. I didn't know you knew how to think."

This time I was wide awake and threw one of my pillows at him, but Remus (although he doesn't look like he would) has extremely fast reflexes (he should be playing Quidditch, I swear) and caught my pillow and threw it back at me as I was finally getting out of bed, hitting me on the head with it. Before I could react I saw Remus rush out of the room.

As the door slammed the lump on Peter's bed, which I assumed actually _was _Peter, started to move. "Whaddimiss?" was his jumbled question.

I couldn't help it. I threw my pillow at the lazy boy. Hard. "Absolutely nothing." I said, feeling like I was back to normal while Peter was trying to get out of his blankets to throw the pillow back at me.

Maybe I was over the whole thing with the new girl. I mean, it is just one girl.

**.James.**

"What is taking him so long?" I mumbled to myself as I tapped my foot outside of the Charms classroom. A couple of girls made a point to say 'hi' to me, but I didn't really pay them much attention.

I looked around once more for Padfoot, and then went into the classroom before I got a tardy plus detention. I was about to take my usual seat, but today who else was sitting beside me but Lily. She looked up from whatever she was reading and stared at me. "Are you going to sit, or wait till the chair walks away?" She said, but not with her usual venom. It was just normal sarcasm, and it made me think something was up, but I sat down anyways.

Before I got a chance to say anything more, Flitwick walked in and started arranging something on his desk. Then the tardy bell rang, just as Sirius ran into class. He first gave Lily a questioning look, because she was sitting in his seat, but then went and sat down by Remus and Peter.

Flitwick turned just in time for Sirius to act like he had been there all along. "Alright class, settle down." The class quieted for a moment so that the professor could speak. "Take out your homework assignments, please."

Lily sat down her book and got her assignment out of her bag. I turned to her because my assignment was already laying on my desk. "Lily. I think you are confused." I told her.

She straightened up her parchment on the desk and sat up.

"What are you talking about James?" she asked.

"You are sitting next to me. _Me._ James Potter." I pointed out.

"Obviously I am. But what does this have to do with your confusion?" She gave me a sweet look, but before I could reply Professor Flitwick spoke up.

"As you all know, we have been working on the spell for Music Charms, so pair up and if you did your homework you should know all about how to do it. Pair up to the person on the left of you and start working on it while I grade your homework. _Accio assignments!_" Flitwick flipped his wand and all the homework from everyone's desk went flying into his hand. "You may began," he told us before sitting at his desk.

I looked to my left. Lily. I find it hard to breath around her most of the time, so I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, instead of on the fact that I was right next to a beautiful witch who could outdo me on any Charms spell.

I said the incantation and waited for it to work on the headphones that Flitwick had put before us, and since any power source can't run in the school, they had to be operated by magic, which is why we were learning this spell (it was pointless, really). I was reaching for the headphones at the same time Lily was and our hands touched each other. She jolted back her hand as if being shocked. Then she grabbed the headphones, put them on, listened for a couple of seconds before laughing. I gave her a confused look so she placed the headphones on my head and all I could hear was loud banjo music. I abruptly took the headphones off my head while Lily laughed some more. I loved her laughter, and soon enough I was laughing also. There was enough chatter that Flitwick didn't even notice the slight disturbance we would have been causing with our laughter, had we been in a class that was actually quiet.

We quit laughing after a little while and Lily performed a perfect Music Charm so that the headphones now played a soft tone that made every inch of me relax.

It was then that I remembered what I was going to ask at the beginning of class.

"So, Lily. Since we have time to spare, do you want to tell me why you decided to sit with me today, instead of with Parker and Jessica?"

Lily suddenly had a mischievous look in her emerald eyes. "Oh, no reason."

I raised one of my eyebrows at her.

"Okay," She said, throwing her hands up in the air. "You caught me. I wanted to know something though." She said.

"That part is obvious."

She gave me a Look. "You know what I mean. What are you up to?"

I stretched out my legs and put my hands behind my head. "What am I up to? You know, the usual. Pranking and looking at you and whatnot."

Lily slapped me on my chest with an exasperated look. "I mean, what are you planning? Remus won't tell me. None of my roommates will tell me. It is so agitating!" She threw her hands up in the air at the last statement.

I chuckled. She was quite a sight. "With time, Lily. Give it time." The bell rang after I said this and so I strolled out of the Charms classroom, leaving a confused Lily in there.

**.Lily.**

I'm going to kill James Potter.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** So there it is. Lily is just set on figuring out what everybody has planned for her. She is very stubborn. Yay for stubbornness! Guess what, I'm not grounded! Good thing, because it took me FOREVER to do this chapter. But here it is. Really sorry for not updating soon. This chapter was going to be even longer, but I felt bad because I haven't updated as much as I should be, so I had to post it. And the whole Presley-mad-at-Sirius thing will be explained NEXT chapter. Hopefully. I know I left a few holes in this one, but review! Tell me what you think! Till the next time.


	4. New Meetings

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. Hope y'all are having a grand week. I am very happy, so I decided to work on this story while my happy mood persists. Yay for happiness!

**Disclaimer: **If you don't know by now that I don't own anything pertaining to the HP universe, you should probably get your cranium checked. :D

* * *

Chapter 4  
"New Meetings"

**.Presley.**

My second day being at Hogwarts felt like my first day of kindergarten, except without the crying mother and finger-paint. The nerves were there though. I was nervous about the people I was going to be meeting, my first day of classes, and having another meeting with a certain person by the name of 'Sirius'.

On my way to my first class he nearly made me late because he came bounding out of the portrait hole, apparently late, and then stopped dead when he saw me. Then for the rest of the time he was trying to ask me what the problem was, and saying that he was a good person and stuff like that. Finally, I got him to go away by telling him he would be late to his first class. He looked like he wanted to argue, but thankfully he didn't. Hopefully he wouldn't keep that up everyday.

Because of Sirius's behavior, I, myself, was late to my very first class. My first class being Transfiguration, I got a very stern look from Professor McGonagall.

"And why are you tardy Miss Fowler?" she had asked me.

I mumbled something about getting lost and then sat down in the first seat I saw and McGonagall continued with the lesson. I looked over and saw that I had sat by a girl that was short and had a round face. But not round like Peter Pettigrew's. She had a very sweet face, with short hair that kept getting in her way, despite it's length.

"Hey," she whispered to me. "Aren't you my new roommate?"

I tried to remember my roommates and I wasn't very successful. All I knew were their names, and that was only because Dumbledore had mentioned them.

"Depends. Are you Charlotte Hamlin, Nola Forest, or Alice Patrice?" I asked her.

She smiled and put out her hand. "Alice Patrice," she introduced herself. "I would of introduced myself last night, but by the time I got up to the dorms you were in bed."

I squirmed a bit in my seat. "I just wanted to get enough rest for today. You know, first day here where I actually get to learn."

She continued smiling. "Well, hopefully you'll like it here."

"Girls. If you won't listen I will have to give you a detention. I realize you are new here, Miss Fowler, therefore you may not know how things run around here. You will listen to me when I am speaking. Miss Patrice, please do not disrupt my lesson anymore."

We both nodded our heads and McGonagall did the rest of her lesson. After a little while, she gave us our homework for the evening.

"I want it turned in no later than Tuesday, nine o' clock in the morning everyone. You are dismissed."

I gathered up my stuff._ Today was going to be a fun day_ I vowed to myself as Alice jumped up beside me and started talking to me. And it actually was.

The rest of the day went by quickly, except when I tried to dodge out of the way of Sirius at lunch, so I had to sit with my roommates and their friends, so I met Alice, Charlotte, Nola, Alice's boyfriend Frank, and a girl named Ryan who was a sixth year, and apparently one of Charlotte's friends. They were all a lot of fun to talk to, and I was joking around with everyone the entire time. Sirius hadn't seen me during lunch, but Lily had, and she gave me a weird look.

As Nola and I (thanks to Alice, me and the others had become very acquainted) walked out of Herbology, we were stopped by a confused Remus and a determined Lily.

"Hello Presley."

**.Lily.**

I didn't really mean to butt in. Honest. Remus and I _happened_ to see Presley and a light haired girl walking out of Herbology (okay, I saw them. Remus was discussing an assignment) while we were heading down to watch James and Sirius practice Quidditch, since it was about to start.

"Remus," I interrupted his rambling, "Remus, let's go over there," I pointed towards the greenhouses.

He stopped. "Why?" He gave me a questioning stare.

"There is just someone over there that I want to say hi to, that's all," I lied.

He gave me a confused look but, instead of questioning me, he said "Alright."

We headed up there at a brisk pace, because I wanted to know what Presley's problem towards Sirius was, and quickly. Everyone here knows he is an arrogant git, but Presley was different about it. It wasn't the 'Sirius' part that upset her. It was his last name. It was all really odd to me.

"Hello Presley," I said to her as she and the girl beside her stopped.

"Um. Hi," she was looking very confused, but smiled nonetheless. "Lily, Remus, this is my roommate Nola. Nola, these are my friends Lily and Remus."

It took me a minute to realize that she was introducing me to the girl with blonde hair that was standing next to her. "Nice to meet you, Nola." I finally managed to spit out. "Presley," I started to say, while Remus was busy talking to Nola. "I really need to talk to you about something important. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Of course," she said as she followed me down towards the Quidditch pitch. "What do you need to talk about to me?" she said as the smile remained on her face.

I returned the smile. "Just was wondering something."

"You're wondering about the whole Sirius thing, aren't you?" This time she didn't smile. She looked agitated though.

"Well, yes. I am. He's one of my friends Presley, and I think you are a good enough person to give second chances."

Her smile vanished. "Je souhaite que les gens s'occupent de leurs propres affaires," she said in rapid French before saying, "You just don't understand. I'll see you in the common room, Lily." and without another word, she walked off.

"Lily!" I heard Remus call after me. "Lily!"

I sighed and turned around to face him. "What?" I said.

"What was up with you leaving me all alone with Nola?" He asked.

"I just thought you two were getting acquainted with each other," Remus didn't accept my excuse. "And, I kind of needed to talk to Presley. Alone." I admitted.

"Lily, you don't need to get into their business. I know you're upset about the whole Presley and Sirius thing, but leave it between Presley and Sirius. Alright?"

I nodded my head. "Let's head down to the Quidditch pitch, otherwise Sirius and James are going to wonder where we went."

"Alright." Remus said, walking next to me.

**.Remus.**

Lily and her interrogating. It astounds me sometimes the way the girl tries to sort everything out.

We headed down towards the pitch after Lily agreed not to interfere (fat chance) and we just sat down and watched the Gryffindor team practice. Well, I watched them. Lily wasn't really watching though, she was staring off into space. Probably thinking of new ways to get in-between the Sirius and Presley affair.

I sighed. Someone who's birthday was so close should not be worrying this much. But there was nothing anybody could really do, because when Lily sets her mind on something, she gets it done. Being her friend for this long has taught me not to underestimate her.

We waited after Quidditch practice near the tent where Sirius and James were finishing their showers and getting their robes on.

"Hello Lily. How are you?" James said, bounding on Lily while putting his arm around her. He turned to me. "Oh, hello Moony. Didn't see you there."

I said hello and waited for Lily to jerk away from James's arm. But, surprisingly, she did nothing but smile at James. Then it dawned on me. Jeez, after all these years!

Before I had a chance to say something to her, Sirius came out of the tent. "Ready to go to dinner? I'm starving."

"You are _always_ starving, Sirius," Lily retorted back to him. He playfully punched her in the arm.

"Black, you had better watch it," she warned him as we started walking back to the castle, but Sirius wasn't listening. He was watching someone ahead of us. Presley. She was walking with Nola, the girl Lily had left me with. He lead us up the hill we were going and we made our way into the Great Hall, while Sirius watched where Presley was sitting.

We joked around at dinner, and I also noticed that James paid even more attention to Lily than usual, and she was also paying him a lot of attention. I was sitting by Parker, so I leaned over towards her.

"Am I the only one who notices that something is up?"

She shook her head. "We aren't going to say anything though, okay?" she told me and I nodded.

The rest of dinner went by fast. "Lily," I spoke up. "We have a prefect meeting, remember?"

Lily shut her eyes. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot." She opened her eyes. "Well, we had better get to it."

We got up just as Sirius was getting up. "Sirius, I didn't think we needed to tell you, but you aren't needed at the prefect meeting, seeing as how you aren't a prefect," I joked.

"I am just going to speak to someone," Sirius said serious tone.

I turned around and, sure enough, Presley had gotten up with a girl that was going out with Frank, a sixth year Gryffindor.

I looked at Lily and she returned my knowing glance and sighed. "Whatever. We have a meeting to attend." she announced.

**.Sirius.**

If it was the last thing I was going to do, I would figure out what her problem was. I had tried speaking with her before classes, which didn't work out too well and she had only blown me off. I hadn't even seen her in the common room, which was where I figured she would be, and now, she was right in front of me, heading out of the Great Hall.

I had to talk to her. I just had to.

She and another girl were laughing as they walked past the doors out of the Great Hall. This was my chance, perhaps my one and only chance.

Before she had a chance to get any farther than right outside the doors, I called out to her.

"Presley!"

Presley turned her head the slightest bit but then turned it back around and headed towards the direction of the common rooms.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath and sprinted after her.

I reached her, and seeing as how I was trying to catch my breath I couldn't really speak, I grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around to face me. Wrong move. Instantly she pulled away from me.

"What do you want?" She asked me in a voice that made me want to fling myself over a cliff.

I struggled to catch my breath before I spoke. "I want… to know.. Why you are so upset with me," finally, I was catching my breath. What's wrong with me? I was supposed to be used to working out and all. I was a Quidditch player, for God's sake.

"You should know," she said and tried to walk off, but I blocked her path.

I shook my head. "You know I don't know," I briefly wondered if that made any sense.

"Is that why you have been chasing me around like a dog?" She asked, and the words hurt me a bit, although I knew she meant it as a figure of speech.

"Presley, please. Things started off weird for us. Can we start over?" I pleaded.

She looked at me, then at the girl standing next to her (who had a very confused face) and looked at me again. "No, we can't start over."

Then she walked away from me. Again.

**.Lily.**

The prefect meeting was based on the usual beginning of the year stuff. We had had one on the Hogwarts Express, but this one was telling us patrol schedules and everything. Remus and I were the last ones out of the room, because I was having trouble putting my piece of parchment in my bag. Every meeting since last year when I became prefect, I have been known to write down all the important stuff down. It just helped me become more organized.

"It seems like I am always waiting for you, aren't I Lily?" Remus told me as we started walking out of the old classroom.

"Sort of seems like it. But I have nothing to worry about, it isn't like you have any other friends. Isn't that right?"

Remus played along and put on a shocked face. "How dare you!" and then we laughed as he pretended to hex me.

We rounded a corner, talking about how wizards don't seem to like cheese as much as Muggles do (random subject), and then all of a sudden I nearly ran into James.

"James, watch where you're going. What were you doing, anyways?" I asked as James put away something he was looking at.

"I was looking for you two. I thought the prefect meeting ended already. How come it took you guys so long?"

I glanced away in an embarrassed fashion. "Because Lily decided to take her sweet time in putting up her notes." Remus answered.

"Notes?" James looked like he was about to laugh. "Did you seriously take _notes_?"

I looked at him. "Well, yes. Just in case I forget something that the Head Girl or Boy says, I can always look over it to make sure- _James quit laughing at me!_"

James was doubled over and I thought I even saw another smirk on Remus's face.

James finally started catching his breath. "Sorry Lily Flower, it's just that your OCD with being so organized amuses me greatly."

"What is it that you so desperately needed, anyways?" I said, ignoring his comment on my organization skills.

James looked serious now. "Well, I really am worried about Sirius. He seems so upset over the Presley-thing."

Remus rolled his eyes, but it was ignored. "I know. And Presley doesn't want to seem to explain it. I guess all we can do is guess."

"_Or_," Remus spoke up. "We could always mind our own business. That tends to help."

"Remus, you know you want to know just as bad as we do," James pointed out.

"That may be true, but I don't want to go around getting into stuff that doesn't need to be meddled in."

Remus had a point. And James and I both knew it. We sighed in unison and headed towards the common rooms.

"Daisy butts," Remus said to the Fat Lady.

"Listen son, you had better quit talking to me like that," the Fat Lady replied as the portrait hole swung open.

Most everybody was already in their own dorms (wow, it really _was_ late) and so Remus and James went upstairs to find Sirius, leaving me alone in the common room.

I sat down at one of the chairs and took out one of my books to read. I didn't realize that their was already sitting beside me on the couch.

"Hey Lily," said a quiet voice.

I looked up from my _Advanced Potion-Making_ book to see who it was. Presley. She, like myself, was reading a book, although I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey Presley."

We sat in silence for a minute, her reading her book, me reading mine.

I heard her sigh, so I put down my book. "Okay, I was trying not to say anything. But what is it?" As I spoke the words I felt slightly bad for going back on my promise to Remus, so I added, "Not that it is any of my business. I just thought it was bothering you. And I know that it is bothering Sirius."

"Well, I have been thinking about it, and I trust you Lily. I really do." She smiled at me. "But the more I think of the reason I am mad at Sirius, the more I get mad at myself because it is a stupid reason. It really is." She looked at me as if waiting for a response.

I didn't say anything, so she continued.

"The reason I have been so mad at Sirius was because over the summer, I," She looked down seemed to be at lost for words for a minute.

I reached over the arm of the chair and patted her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me Presley, you can keep it to yourself if you'd like. Or if you want to talk about, you can. It's up to you."

"No, it's just that I haven't talked about it since it happened." She seemed to try to compose herself. "Over the summer, my father was attacked. By Death Eaters. And he was killed by a certain one by the name of Bellatrix," I gasped. This was not what I was expecting. At all. Everyone knew that the girl that graduated from Hogwarts two years previous had became a Death Eater, but I suppose no one was realizing the real damage. But Presley continued. "Our family was really distraught about it, but I just wanted justice. That's all. So I became obsessed with trying to find Bellatrix. I went through her family tree first, to see if someone I knew was on it. But I wasn't done with justice. I had found out that Bellatrix was somewhere here, closer to Hogwarts than Beaubaxtons, so I convinced my mom to transfer me. And then, Sirius told me his name, and I remember seeing the name 'Black' as Bellatrix's maiden name."

I tried to grasp what Presley was telling me. If I had lost my father, I would be hell-bent on getting revenged to. I didn't want to ask the next question, but I had to. I just _had _to. "But Presley, are you still looking for Bellatrix?"

She looked at me for the first time since beginning the story. "Of course I am."

**.James.**

I woke up and saw the sun barely cresting the horizon outside my window. It was enchanting. Even without my glasses I could see the splashes of bright color. I finally tore my eyes away from the window and stretched, putting my glasses on.

And then one thought came into my head. It was Saturday. Which meant no classes.

I threw off my covers and quickly dressed into my robes and headed downstairs, clutching my broom in my hand. I got down to the common rooms where no one was (probably all sleeping. Lazy gits) and left the room to head outside.

After what seemed like forever (I had to stop because Filch, the old caretaker, was walking by with his cat and I whacked her with my broomstick. Luckily, Filch's back was turned so he didn't see it until I had rounded a corner) I had reached the huge doors that led outside and I pushed them open.

Ah. There is absolutely nothing better than fresh air. Well, there is also Lily. She was wonderful. No, she was beyond wonderful. But she was also my friend, and it probably would stay that way for forever.

I got to the Quidditch pitch and threw a leg over my broom, leaving the other foot on the dewy grass until I launched off of it. All I wanted to do was fly around for a little while. I didn't have anyone to play Chaser alongside of me (I played as Chaser), nor did I have a quaffle, but I was content with that. I was just absorbed in the flying.

Which is why I didn't notice the _other _person flying around at six o' clock in the morning.

"What are you doing out here, Mr. Potter?" I heard a voice ask me from behind.

I slowed down and looked over my shoulder to see a pretty girl that Presley had been sitting next to the day before and now she was riding a broom. Charlotte was her name. I think.

"Charlotte?" I asked as she nodded her head, confirming my assumption. "I didn't know you flew."

Charlotte laughed. "Just because I'm not on the team doesn't mean I can't fly."

"Point taken," I said. I wanted to make Charlotte laugh again. She wasn't Lily, but she sure did have a pretty laugh.

"I always have a good point. Like, for instance, you don't have any clue on how to fly well." She said as she flew off in the other direction.

I leaned against my broom so that I could catch up to her.

After a few minutes of relentless chasing, I finally caught up with her (she had went through all three hoops, around the stands and then tried going around the entire Quidditch pitch) and I reached for her arm.

"Not a good flyer, eh Charlotte?" I repeated her statement, still holding her arm.

"You proved me wrong," she said, wrenching her arm out of my grasp. "But don't get used to it." Her smile told me that this was harmless flirting, but I sensed something more.

A few minutes later we were walking up towards the castle to get some breakfast from the Great Hall, us bumping hips against each other to get a laugh out of one another. I didn't know her too well, but it just felt good to have a girl that flirting with me without over-or under- doing it. Most girls, and this isn't vanity, it is honesty, they throw themselves at me, almost as bad as girls throw themselves at Sirius. And some girls (won't say any names, but they go with FLOWERS) like to act like they are flirting just to take it back by putting in a snide or unnecessary sarcastic remark.

We reached the Gryffindor table and started to part.

"Well, I'll see you around Charlotte," I said as she was walking towards her group of people.

She looked over her shoulder. "See you, James."

**.Presley.**

I've only known her for a few days, but I can tell something was up with Lily. You can see it in her eyes.

I was sitting with Lily this Saturday morning for the simple fact that she wanted me to explain to Sirius what has been going on. Maybe not details, but enough to give him the real picture.

I sighed and watched James Potter say goodbye to Charlotte not too far from where we were sitting. I had no idea that Charlotte was friends with James. Charlotte didn't come off as the type to talk much, but maybe that was only towards me. I heard Lily give an intake of breath as James came nearer. I knew Lily liked James. It was just that obvious.

"Girlfriend?" Lily asked, a bitterness coming through her voice that no one heard but me. And probably Remus.

James chuckled. "More like an acquaintance, Lily. What's it to you?"

Before Lily could say something back Sirius was sitting next to James, digging into the food that the house elves had prepared for us. Lily cleared her throat and looked expectantly at me. I pretended not to notice as I tried to eat some bacon. But I couldn't pretend not to notice the elbow that got jabbed into my side. Who knew Lily had such pointy elbows? I sure didn't.

I put down my bacon and turned towards Sirius (after shooting Lily a very dirty look for her pointy elbows. My poor rib cage will never be the same) so that I could speak to him.

"Sirius, we need to talk." Immediately all of Sirius's attention went onto me. I also noticed every one of Sirius and Lily's friends were staring at me so I spoke slowly, making sure I wasn't giving too much away. "This whole thing between me and you is stupid. It is for stupid reasons that I shouldn't of blamed on you. And I apologize. I'm not good with words, so don't make me go all sentimental on you."

I saw the sides of his mouth almost turn in to a smile. "Can we start all over?" he asked.

"Sure," I said without hesitation as I put out one of my hands. "My name is Presley Fowler."

He grinned at this and said, "My name is Sirius. Just Sirius."

He shook my hand. All the anger, frustration, and resentment between us went away in a matter of seconds.

And that starting the beginning of something much more than anyone could of imagined.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** Okay, there was the explanation. I'll get into it deeper as the story progresses. And I would like to say something- SO SORRY to anyone who had to wait so long just to read this chapter. I hope it met up to everyone's standards, and I have a LOT more planned, but it takes longer to type it than thinking it. I will update as frequently as possible on both this story and my other one. You know the drill. Review! If you have any questions, PM me or tell it to me in a review

**Another A/N:** Hint- The last line is foreshadowing. Well, duh.


End file.
